ROH 13th Anniversary Preview
Why I didn't do a weekly review of ROH. It was a Road Rage show so it's pretty much only matches so I don't see the point. So, I thought it would be good to do a preview for ROH's 13th Anniversary Show this Sunday. With that said, Let's run down the card. Match 1: Mark Briscoe vs. Moose (w/Stokely Hathaway & Veda Scott) The build has been short, Moose had a match with Michael Elgin on the last ROH TV I watched and pretty much Michael got Jay involved and then Mark showed up to get speared by Moose. Elgin and Moose had a fantastic match, showing off so much talent for their size. This wasn't no stupid "I push you, you push me, I slam you." Type of match, this was an all-out wrestling match. This should be a pretty good match, I see Moose winning and staying on this beautiful roll he's had since Final Battle back in December. My Pick: Moose Match 2: Maria Kanellis (w/Michael Bennett) vs ODB (w/Mark Briscoe) This all started 3 or 4 Ring Of Honors ago when ODB debuted and saved The Briscoes from The Kingdom and Maria. They did have a 6 Man Tag which ended in Adam Cole getting involved and costing ODB the match. This should be interesting, I don't see this being anything amazing but ROH has never been about the Women. but both girls are good so we'll see how it goes. I see Maria winning somehow with Bennett and Briscoe getting involved. My Pick: Maria Kanellis Match 3: Cedric Alexander vs Matt Sydal This should be great, we got 2 guys who can go in that ring. Cedric is probably one of the keys into the Future Of Honor and Matt Sydal is a great vet of the Indies, this should be some great work. I see a high-paced match with many impactful high flying and high octane action and the crowd will be into every second of it. Cedric needs this win, he hasn't really had a big win since last June. Expect this to be his launching pad. My Pick: Cedric Alexander Match 4: ACH vs AJ Styles Another case of a Future Of Honor guy vs a vet. Another case of a great high paced, high action packed type of match. See this to be just as great as the last. ACH needs this win as well, he hasn't really won a big match since Best In The World. I love ACH and AJ Styles equally but ACH NEEDS this. I hope Styles won't be as much of a dick as he has been in the past 6 months and let ACH go over. I don't see it happening though sadly, see a great match with a sad ending. My Pick: AJ Styles Match 5: BJ Whitmer vs Roderick Strong (Grudge Match) This shoud be very brutal and violent. This has the most drawn out build of the matches at this show, starting around November when Roderick left The Decade and BJ Whitmer had Page take his place at Final Battle. they had a pretty good 10 minute match. After, we pretty much had Strong try to go on his own path until BJ Whitmer got involved again and now Nigel McGuinness has made it finally official. This should be something that gets built longer definitely but I see Roderick Strong winning and having a final match against Jimmy Jacobs at Best In The World in June. My Pick: Roderick Strong Match 6: Bullet Club (Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson) vs The Addiction (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) vs The Kingdom (Michael Bennett and Matt Taven)- Triple Threat Tag Team Match A lot of things happening in this match. We got the on fire Bullet Club vs the not so much Addiction vs the best faction in ROH today Kingdom. This should be fun, I don't know what to expect out of this but it should be some great tag team action here on Sunday. I really do see the winner of this against reDRagon maybe. Who knows, the tag team division is so wide open in ROH it's not even funny. I don't know who to pick but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and pick Bullet Club. I think it makes no sense for them to make an appearance on ROH soil and lose. Also, with reDRagon just losing the IWGP Junior Tag Team straps, maybe we'll see Bullet Club vs reDRagon at Best In The World... Who knows? My Pick: Bullet Club Match 7: Jay Lethal vs Alberto El Patron (ROH Television Title Match) This is a very interesting one, the build here is pretty solid, we got Alberto showing up in ROH last month and pretty much challenging Jay Briscoe to a match for the ROH World Championship but Jay Lethal came out and said that his title is more important than the ROH World Title, sparks a natural feud from there. It's really hard to pick a winner for this match. Lethal is on a roll that looks unstoppable and Alberto just showed up. I thought Sydal was going to beat Lethal at Final Battle but that didn't happen. I have to take Jay Lethal, I don't know when he's going to drop it to be honest. It should be a really good match though. My Pick: Jay Lethal, Still TV Champion Match 8: reDRagon vs Young Bucks (Lucha Rules for the ROH Tag Team Championships) This should be another classic battle between (as much as I don't like The Young Bucks), 2 best teams in the world. Since 2013 at the 11th Anniversary Show, these are the only 2 teams to hold the ROH Tag Team Championships, which shows how much ROH trusts their tag team division and how big it can be, semi-main eventing every show since who knows when. The best Tag Team Division in the entire world is placed right here in ROH, don't get it twisted. For a winner, I have to go with reDRagon. These 2 are the best tag team in the world and will stay that way for more time to come, this match should be one of the if not the Match Of The Night if not Year the way these 2 teams kill it when they're in the ring together. My Pick: reDRagon, Still Tag Team Champions. Main Event: Jay Briscoe vs Tommaso Ciampa vs Michael Elgin vs Hanson (Winner Take All 4 Corner Survival for the ROH World Championship) This match has been something that looks very interesting. We had a Triple Threat Number #1 Contender's Match between Ciampa, Elgin and Hanson for the opportunity to face Briscoe at this show. It ended is chaos and just a No-Contest. Briscoe came out the next week stating how they should all get a shot since he's a gambling man and he's taking all comers. It was set from there. Let me break this down a little, I don't see Hanson winning because he's not ready yet to become a World Champion. He'll be there soon, but not right now. Elgin can win this, I see it, his promos as a heel have been great and I think he can do it but for some reason I don't see it happening but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. So, this leaves us down to Ciampa and Briscoe. Briscoe has had a good reign as champion, I think he could go on here but my gut is telling me to go with Ciampa. He has really gotten better and better ever since his return back in late 2013. I think it's the perfect time to give him the belt, he's been ready in my eyes since Death Before Dishonor 11 in the ROH World Title Tournament but I see why they gave it to Cole and not Ciampa. Speaking of Cole, expect him to get involved somehow in this match, I just have a sneaky suspicion he's going to cost Briscoe the match. See Ciampa pinning Elgin if he wins and that should start something up for Best In The World, it's a shot in the dark but I think it's perfect timing for Ciampa. My Pick: Tommaso Ciampa, Your New ROH World Champion Overall This should be another fantastic show from ROH, I see something crazy and unpredictable in the main event and some great action up and down this card. Shoutout I think I'm going to do a Shoutout every Monday for now on. Just gives me more time to pick someone. Song Of The Day Centuries by Fall Out Boy Weekly Timeline Tomorrow: Wrestler Prospective: Randy Orton (Switched days on this because I found out about Road Rage) Sunday: List It! (Top 10 Wrestlemania Main Events) Monday: ROH 13th Anniversary Review (If I have time) Tuesday: Raw Review Wednesday: NXT Review Thursday: Lucha Underground Review Friday: TRY to do a Old School Review (Network is fucking up for me, so expect it to be from ROH, PWG, TNA, DGUSA, PWX or CZW.) Next Saturday: ROH Review